


Together Or Not At All

by AceVonS



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVonS/pseuds/AceVonS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Arthur didn't back out of the arranged marriage between him and Elena? What would lead him to make that decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devious Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 2014 Chronicle challenge at the Hear of Camelot message board.

Devious Plans

It was a warm evening, the kind of where one could sense the autumn in the air even though the summer still persisted lingering on. Everything smelt just that much richer, spicier. The light would fade faster and faster as the summer remained behind. For now Uther Pendragon was glad that there would still be light a few hours more. He so despised working late into the night with candles being the only source of light available.

He entered into his chambers and shed his coat and threw it on the bed. He knew he wouldn’t get sleep anytime soon so he might as well get comfortable. He sat down on his chair like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and gave a deep sigh. All he wanted to do was to relax a little, enjoy his evening meal and get to bed. He knew that that was not going to happen any time soon and groaned when he saw the mountains of paperwork piled on his desk. Matters of the state, letters asking for something or other and personal correspondence.

It would take time to go through all those documents and form an answer to each and everyone that needed one. Of course he could always delegate some of the letters to his son in the name of preparing him for his future duties.

Uther leaned back in his chair and raised his gaze on the ceiling and thought back. Things had been so much easier when Igraine had been alive. She had helped him with so many things; she ran the staff, which in turn made everything run smoothly. Granted, Morgana did that these days, but it was not the same. 

His wife had also helped him with these infernal letters and he couldn’t ask Morgana to do that. His young charge would grow bored and from past experience he knew that it would result in some ridiculous shenanigans. He would rather avoid that.

After one giving one more deep sigh, Uther shook his head and leaned closer to his desk. He began the tough job of going through the letters, making sure that those that were urgent would be the first ones he answered. He arranged his personal correspondence to one pile and sent some of the state matters to Arthur. It was time he started to put some work into the administrative side of being a ruler. If it meant that it would lessen Uther’s own burden a bit then so be it.

He worked for hours and was feeling quite pleased with himself when he had managed to go through all the urgent matters in one night. He would have a clean slate tomorrow.

Uther took a break to eat his supper. He wanted to waste no time and ate it alone in his chambers. After he finished, he attacked his personal correspondence with renewed vigor. 

“Alright, one more letter before I call it a night.” He muttered to himself sometime later and reached for the next one. It was from his dear friend Lord Godwyn. 

To his Majesty Cyning Uther (King Uther)

I do hope that this letter finds you, your family and your people in good health.

I have heard rumours of the latest, terrible, attack to your kingdom. We heard of an attempt to seize your kingdom by using a skeleton army. I am not privy to details, but I do find these weird happenings worrisome especially if they turn out to be true.

Uther, my freond (friend), I would have sent help had we heard about the attack sooner. News take time to travel even though we are neighbors. When we heard about what had happened, the battle was over and you once more came out as victorious. Or so we heard.

That was not the reason I composed this letter for you my freond or rather not the sole reason. The more pressing reason for this letter is a father’s worry for his dohtor (daughter). She is in her 21st year and she has come to an age where marriage is not only desirable but also a necessity.

Uther, my freond, I consider you my maeg (kinsman) and I have a proposition for you to consider. I am getting old and I only have one bearn (child), a dohtor. You and I both know that an unmarried cwen (queen) would be considered a weak ruler and hence open to attacks.

I am proposing this arrangement. My dohtor and your maga (son) will bind our kingdoms together by the strongest of bonds, marriage. After my passing she would inherit my place as the ruler of Gawant and she would rule it together with Arthur, as one with Camelot.

I am writing you with hefig heorte (heavy heart), but knowing this could solve a great many problems in my dohtor’s future. And I will not see my peod polian (people suffering) in the hands of a cruel ruler.

Think about it my freond and consider all the aspects.

Respectfully  
Dryhten (Lord) Godwyn

To say the letter hadn’t shocked him would be the underestimation of the century. In reality he couldn’t deny that the thought of his son marrying the Princess of Gawant was a tempting one. The kingdom was a small, but it was also a rich and peaceful one.

His son wouldn’t be marrying for love like Uther himself had had the fortune to do. But a prince would have to do what was best for the kingdom, and Arthur would do that for Camelot’s sake, this he was certain of. 

Uther had been lucky that there had been no unmarried daughters of king’s at the time he had met Igraine, the love of his life. One could learn to love a person in a marriage of convenience, sometimes love wasn’t even necessary for the union to work.

Uther thought about the princess Elena. He had met her once, a long time ago. She had been a toddler back then, a clumsy toddler at that and stubborn too. He wondered how she had grown. He imagined her to be beautiful and strong, worthy of the future king of Camelot.

Uther read the letter again. He did understand his friend’s problem and it was a considerable one, for he would not do this without a good cause. Elena had been the apple of Godwyn’s eye ever since his wife had passed away giving birth to their daughter.

He thought back to what Godwyn had written. Uther agreed that people would think Princess Elena was a weak queen, should she succeed her father unmarried. He was glad that his only child was male, so he had no such worries. Arthur would one day make a good king and perhaps even a good man, but he would need a good woman on his side to reach that potential. Unlike Elena, he would still be a strong king whether he had a wife or not, the need for a queen was more of a personal one.

Uther pondered over the letter for quite a while, but he felt exhausted. He would need to think about the offer a bit more when he was more alert. So he stood up and called for his manservant to help him get ready for bed. He would write a letter for Godwyn tomorrow or a day after and inform him of his decision.

The next day Uther was just as busy as he had been the day before, but all the while he thought about the marriage offer. He thought about it when he was breaking fast with Arthur and Morgana. He thought about it when he went through the motions during the day, the thought would not leave him alone. And when he entered his chambers at the end of the day, he had made up his mind. Arthur and the princess of Gawant would marry and bind the two kingdoms tighter together.

He sat down and began to compose his answer to Lord Godwyn’s letter.

Dryhten (Lord) Godwyn  
sx  
My dear freond (friend), I hope that this letter finds you, your kin and your peod (people) in good health.

Yes, Camelot has been under attack many times by folk that use magic and this time was no different. It was magic that was behind the terrible skeleton army. We emerged sigefaest (victorious) from the battle and so we always shall.

I thank you for your kind offer to send reinforcements. I am grateful that they were not needed. I hope that should the need for help rise at a later date that we in Camelot can trust for you to come to our aid. Especially now, that our kingdoms will be bound together.

I have given your proposal much thought. And I have come to a conclusion that a marriage between our bearn (children) is the wisest decision. They should marry and when we pass away my freond, they shall rule together and our kingdoms will prosper.  
Respectfully  
Cyning Uther Pendragon

 

During the months that followed, both kings were in a hurry to make plans and iron out the details. Both of them wanted for this to happen as fast as possible. Godwyn wanted what was the best for his daughter and Uther wanted to make Camelot more secure and powerful.

It was springtime when the final letter arrived from Camelot to Gawant. It was an invitation to visit and spend time in Camelot before the marriage. It was also a chance for Arthur and Elena to get know each other beforehand.

Lord Godwyn sat in his study. He folded the letter after reading it and put it in the top drawer of his desk with the other ones. He’d answer it later. He couldn’t believe he had done this, but it was necessary. 

Now it was time to tell his daughter what had been going on in the last few months and let her in on the secret. It was all about her after all. And he had to tell Grunhilda and the other servants to start packing for Elena and him. Elena needed dresses and other female things he didn’t know or understand anything about.

The formal announcement would go out when they were in Camelot and the children were engaged. Then the invitation would be sent out and it would be chaos, but it needed to be done.

He called for a servant and when she arrived he asked if she could fetch his daughter. He had something important to discuss with her.

“Yes, sire.” The young servant girl curtsied and left to fulfill her job. She was quick because not quarter of an hour had gone by before Elena entered the chambers.


	2. In The Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finds out about the plans and she's not pleased.

Later that evening Elena sat down on her bed, feeling the weight of world on her shoulders. She was alone. She was glad of that because she needed to wrap her mind around what her father had told her this morning. She sighed and fell backwards on the soft mattress.

 

Her mind kept running in circles and the discussion she’d had with her father played itself over and over in her mind.

 

_“Elena, my dear. I have some news for you. Please sit down and talk with me.” Godwyn had told her. He had called for her in the morning and as she hadn’t had anything to do at that moment so she had answered the summons immediately. She was certain that the servants would have cleaned away the remains of her breakfast by the time she would return._

_Elena hadn’t thought anything of it. It was normal that they spoke alone in his or her chambers, away from the prying ears of the servants. They would talk about matters of the state or just gossip. It was how they managed to remain so close._

_“What is it Father?” She had asked. She had sat down and burped. She had just finished eating her breakfast and she was feeling the after effects of it. “Sorry.” She had muttered with slight embarrassement, but Lord Godwyn had just smiled._

_“I have been corresponding with King Uther. You remember him don’t you?” he had asked and Elena had nodded._

_Godwyn continued. “We will be traveling to Camelot in two weeks time.” He hadn’t known how to say what needed to be said and he had grown uncomfortable fast._

_“He and I, think that Gawant and Camelot should form a stronger alliance against our enemies. That is why there has been talk about marriage between yourself and Prince Arthur Pendragon. The match has been approved by both sides.” He had pushed on._

_Elena’s mouth had hung open, she couldn’t believe what she had heard. She and the prince? Marrying each other? This was a nightmare. She had sat there, shocked into silence and Lord Godwyn was starting to get worried._

_“Elena?” He had asked when his daughter had turned to look at him._

_“Father! How could you? How could you do this to me? Have I not been a good daughter? Why are you punishing me like this?” She had been livid. The betrayal burned through her like a wild fire._

_Lord Godwyn hadn’t known what to do or say. He had never seen Elena like this, not ever. After a while he had found his voice and the words. “Elena, I did this because of you! I did this because of you, Gawant and our people.”_

_He had raised his voice, which had been enough to shock Elena into silence once more. “Elena, you must understand. You mean the world to me and I cannot bear if something happened to you after I have gone.” Lord Godwyn had practically begged for her to listen, to understand._

_“What do you mean Father? You are alright aren’t you?” Elena had still been angry, but worried also._

_Lord Godwyn had sat beside his daughter and gathered her into his arm. “Yes, my dear. I am quite alright. I have no plans of dying anytime soon. So stop worrying.” He had kissed her on top of her head before continuing._

_“But it is a fact that one day I will die. And when I do, you will be the Queen of Gawant. But an unmarried Queen is considered to be an easy target and weak even though they are not.” He’d raised his hand to stop Elena’s protest. He knew how his daughter felt about the subject of so called female weakness._

_“I expect many to try to take you down and rule our kingdom instead of you, the rightful heiress. Our people would most likely suffer great losses to their possessions and to their person. And so would you my dear. That is if you survive.” He had paused. It was hard for him to think about. He had shaken his head and continued._

_“That is more than I can bear and that is why I asked Uther to consider a marriage between you and his son. All I want is for you and our people to be safe. I want them to be ruled by fair and kind monarch and I believe Arthur would be a great king one day. Furthermore he has enough power that the weaker people will think twice before crossing him.” Lord Godwynn had finished, glad that Elena had listened to what he had to say._

_He had then realized that her small form was shaking with sobs. “I am sorry, my dear. I am so sorry that I have cause you suffering.” He had kissed her hair again._

_They had sat there a long while; no words had been exchanged as she had tried to gather herself._

_“I understand Father.” Elena had finally said wiping away her tears. “I am definitely not keen about the idea, but I do understand. I will marry Arthur if you so desire.” She had tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace._

_“Oh my little girl.” Lord Godwyn had hugged her tight._

 

Elena stared at the ceiling, she did understand where he came from, but she had wanted to marry for love. She now knew that love was for peasants and she had never been so jealous of them before. She was frustrated. Elena took her pillow and put it in front of her face to act as a silencer. She screamed until her throat was sore. She yelled out her fear and anger, she screamed out the frustration and the betrayal she felt.

 

“Goodness me.” Grunhilda fluttered as she stepped inside. She had knocked, but there had been no answer. Now she could see that the princess had probably not heard her at all.

 

“What has got you into such a state Petal?” She asked as she moved around the chambers making sure that everything was nice and neat.

 

Elena startled when she heard her maid’s voice so close. She sighed and threw away the pillow. It was wet with her tears. She lay silent for a long while, not giving away anything. But then she couldn’t keep it to herself anymore.

 

“Grunhilda. Father wants me to marry the Prince of Camelot, the Pendragon heir. And I am not thrilled at the idea. I am angry and scared and frustrated and I wish my mother was here.” Elena wiped away the lingering tears and sniffed.

 

“Oh, little Petal.” She sat down beside the princess on the bed. The young woman had sat up when she had poured her heart out to Grunhilda and now she leaned in her comforting embrace. Her maid was the closest thing to a mother she had ever had.

 

Grunhilda cradled her and managed to calm her down a little bit. She could not afford to show how pleased she was with this turn of events. She had subtly planted the idea to the king’s head a while ago and now it was bearing fruit. Of course the royal family could never find out about her part in all this.


	3. Strategic and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur finds out and Uther is a coward.

Few busy weeks after Lord Godwyn had told the plan to his daughter, they were on the way. Elena was less lively than usual, but Godwyn understood that this was the time to be quiet if anything. He just hoped that Camelot would treat his free spirited child gently. 

As the carriage rocked back and forth, he remembered watching his daughter walk out of the castle back home. She had been munching an apple and her feet had been bare. He wore a sad smile for he knew that Uther wouldn’t stand for that kind of behavior.

It was a bright summer day when they arrived to Camelot. Elena had been eagerly watching out of the carriage windows at the sights, her previous mood forgotten for now. She could be heard discussing things with her father or with her maid Grunhilda. Her excitement was catching and even Godwyn had to admit it; Camelot was a beautiful land. It seemed to be green as far as eye could see. 

The city itself was a contrast to the lush countryside, it was hot and bustling, people were running around on their errands. The sounds and sights of the place took Elena’s breath away; it was so much bigger and busier than her own home. 

While their carriage stopped in front of the castle, Uther and Arthur were in the throne room waiting for their guests to arrive.

When Uther was told that the guests had arrived, he swallowed hard as he was unbelievably uncomfortable. He hadn’t said anything to Arthur about what was going to happen, why Godwyn had wanted to visit. He had avoided the subject long enough, he had to say something now, before Lord Godwyn and princess Elena walked in.

He looked at his son and Arthur’s manservant as they approached the dais. He took a deep breath and began speaking. “Arthur, this is an exciting day for all of us.”

Arthur looked at his father with a raised eyebrow, there was something going on, but he couldn’t quite point his finger at what. Lord Godwyn had visited before and his visits had never been filled with this much nervous excitement. “The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration.” He opted for neutrality.

Uther nodded his agreement. “And Princess Elena. She hasn’t visited us since she was a toddler, quite like yourself.”

“Yes.” Arthur simply said. He couldn’t figure out anything else to say. His father was acting strage today.

“I hear she’s something of a beauty.” Uther continued knowing his son’s fondness for all things beautiful.

“Really?” Arthur asked, he couldn’t quite remember how Princess Elena had looked when they had been children. 

Uther hid his smile. His son was so predictable. “Oh, yes. Beautiful. Charming. Witty.” He paused. “Strategic.” 

That caught Arthur’s interest even more. “ Strategic?” He had a bad feeling about all of this.

“Yes. I have always thought so. Well, w-we have always thought so. That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is, he finds you strategic, not his daughter.” Uther couldn’t believe how hard it was to find the right words for this. He was stuttering and he in a hurry, he could already hear the approaching footsteps.

Arthur did definitely not like where this was going. “He finds me strategic?” he asked, unbelieving.

Uther nodded, “Oh, Yes.”

“And beautiful?” Arthur knew things were serious, but he couldn’t help himself, he just had to. Judging by the glare he received from the King, his sass wasn’t appreciated. Though Arthur heard Merlin stifle his laughter in the background.

Uther hadn’t really said what he had started to say when the doors of the throne room opened. Lord Godwyn entered with Princess Elena and some woman. They were still all the way on the other side of the room so Arthur took the chance. “Father? What are you trying to say?”

Uther was glad that Arthur had just come out and asked and quickly explained. “Lord Godwyn is a serious ally and the strength of such a match cannot be underestimated.” Still he hadn’t said it outright, but his son would catch the hint.

Arthur had been right. This wasn’t good. He couldn’t quite believe what his father might be suggesting. “Please, tell me that you mean a jousting match.” It sounded like wistful thinking to Arthur’s own ears.

Uther shook his head and told him he meant a love match. Arthur was livid. “Love?!” No, this couldn’t be. He loved Guinevere and he didn’t want some pretty little dull doll to his wife, he wanted Gwen. He glanced at Elena and shivered. She was a slob.

He tore his gaze away from the Princess and look at his father. He had to concentrate on what the man was saying. “Not love. Love has nothing to do with it. I mean, a permanent kind of union.”

Arthur’s eyes widened with shock. “Marriage?!” Was his father serious? He looked at the older man and saw that he was indeed very serious with this. He wanted to shout his fury to his father, but couldn’t because the guests were surprisingly close.

“I knew you would understand.” Uther slapped Arthur on the shoulder before turning towards his friend. “Godwyn!” They hugged and smiled at each other. 

“Oh, it’s been too long.” Lord Godwyn said. He didn’t mention that they had heard the end of the conversation. He had hoped that Uther would have told Arthur sooner. Things would definitely go much smoother than they would be going now. But his friend never changed, it seemed. 

Arthur was his father’s son and just as hot headed. Godwyn hoped this wouldn’t end up in a fight between the Pendragons.

Uther agreed, “It definitely has been too long.” He clapped Godwyn on the shoulder before turning towards Elena.

“And this must be the lovely Elena. Princess, you are most welcome.” He bowed his head a little to show respect even though he wanted to wrinkle his nose at her. She was not what he had been expecting. 

Elena sighed, time to face the facts. She started walking forwards and suddenly found herself on the floor. This was mortifying and she didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to see the laughing and pitying faces. 

“Here, let me help you.” She heard a smooth male voice above her and against her will she looked up. The most amazing pair of blue eyes stared at her; she took the offered hand and let the Prince help her up.

She timidly thanked him and curtsied at her future father in law.


End file.
